Tidak Akan Pernah Berubah
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto pernah menyatakan cinta pada Koneko sewaktu berumur 12 tahun. Tapi, Koneko menolak cintanya. Membuat Naruto patah hati dan berusaha menerima semua ini dengan hati yang ikhlas. Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa cintanya tidak akan pernah berubah dan tetap menunggu Koneko sampai kapanpun. Akan semua impiannya akan terwujudkan? Hingga dia bertemu lagi dengan Koneko.


**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: T**

 **Minggu, 5 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERUBAH**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sinilah mereka berada, di atas bukit yang berada di belakang sekolah, Konoha Elementary. Bukit yang dipenuhi pepohonan hijau, ditemani angin sore yang bertiup lembut. Menjadi saksi atas pertemuan terakhir bagi dua anak kecil.

Ya, dua anak kecil yang berusia 12 tahun. Mereka adalah anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan, yang saling duduk berdampingan di dekat pohon rindang, tepatnya di atas tebing bukit. Memandangi pemandangan kota sambil menunggu fenomena matahari tenggelam.

Yang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru, bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sedangkan yang anak perempuan, berambut putih pendek model bob dan bermata emas, bernama Toujou Koneko. Mereka adalah sahabat akrab sejak duduk di kelas satu SD. Hingga sekarang hubungan persahabatan mereka tetap berjalan tanpa ada hambatan.

Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang bersahabat, tapi ada empat orang yang bersahabat dengan mereka. Sebut saja Sabaku Gaara, Yuuto Kiba, Gremory Rias, dan Argento Asia. Mereka berenam saling mengikrarkan janji persahabatan sejak mereka duduk di kelas satu SD. Berjanji akan bersahabat untuk selamanya.

Janji yang terukir di atas keenam tangan yang saling terkait, membuat mereka akan terus bersama setiap saat. Walaupun nyawa terpisah dari badan, tapi hubungan persahabatan ini akan tetap terjalin dan tidak akan pernah mati karena dimakan masa. Juga mereka tidak diperbolehkan jatuh cinta sesama sahabat. Hanya boleh jatuh cinta di luar sahabat.

Seiring waktu berjalan, mereka yang selalu bersama, tanpa diduga benih-benih cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Salah satunya adalah Naruto yang jatuh cinta pada Koneko, sejak dia mengetahui arti cinta di kelas 5 SD ini. Di mana teman-teman sekelasnya waktu itu, menjodohkan dia dengan Koneko sebab dialah yang paling dekat dengan Koneko daripada sahabat lainnya. Dia pun merasa kesal bercampur malu dan membantah perjodohan pura-pura yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Tapi, di dalam hatinya sendiri, entah mengapa merasa senang ketika melihat wajah Koneko yang datar menjadi merona merah akibat digoda teman-teman sekelas. Momen itu tidak akan pernah dia lupakan begitu saja hingga saat ini.

Setelah tamat SD ini, Naruto berencana ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Koneko. Makanya dia mengajak Koneko pergi ke atas perbukitan dengan alasan ingin melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Hanya berdua saja, tanpa mengajak sahabat-sahabat yang lain.

Pada pukul 5 sore itu, mereka berdua singgah dan duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang mulai bersemi. Saling duduk berdekatan, dan saling terdiam sembari memandang alam sekitar. Di bawah sana, terdapat pemandangan kota Konoha yang sangat indah. Mereka duduk cukup dekat dengan jurang perbukitan.

Dalam diam yang berlangsung selama sepuluh menit, mereka tetap memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke bawah sana. Terpesona dengan keindahan alam sekitar. Sesekali Naruto menyelinapkan dirinya untuk memandang Koneko dan berpikir ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Koneko sekarang juga. Perasaan ini tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Harus tersampaikan sebelum dia pergi jauh dari kota Konoha ini.

"Koneko-chan...," panggil Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Koneko tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Dia duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sesaat Naruto menghembuskan napasnya seiring angin sore menerpa dirinya. Merasakan hawa dingin yang membuat tubuhnya terasa dingin. Jantung yang berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Perasaannya menggebu-gebu ingin mencapai perasaan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan keberanian yang mulai muncul di hatinya, Naruto segera mengutarakan maksud perkataannya itu, walaupun gugup sekalipun.

"A-Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Tetap tidak melihat ke arah Koneko, Naruto berusaha kuat untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Harus berjuang agar perasaannya ini menjadi lebih lega. Dia tidak peduli apakah Koneko menerimanya atau tidak. Namun, yang penting, Koneko mengetahui perasaannya ini.

Bersama angin dan senja yang menemaninya, Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"A-Aku... A-Aku su-suka... Aku suka Koneko-chan!"

DEG!

Karena mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba, Koneko terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatap ke arahnya dengan serius.

Seketika semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Koneko. Dia terdiam sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, dia menyahut.

"Su-Suka? Ma-Maksudnya apa ya?"

Ditatapnya mata emas Koneko lekat-lekat, semburat merah juga muncul di dua pipi Naruto. Naruto mengatakannya sekali lagi dengan keberaniannya yang telah memuncak.

"Aku suka Koneko-chan. Sangat suka. Aku ingin Koneko-chan menjadi pacarku. Itulah maksudnya."

"Pa-Pacar...? Tapikan kita ini sahabat. Kita sudah berjanji bahwa kita tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta sesama sahabat. Ingatkan sewaktu di kelas satu dulu?"

"Aku ingat soal perjanjian itu. Aku tahu kok. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukai Koneko-chan. Aku sudah suka Koneko-chan sejak dulu. Jadi, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ini pada Koneko-chan," Naruto bersungguh-sungguh akan perkataannya dan langsung menggenggam tangan Koneko."Aku ingin tahu perasaan Koneko-chan padaku. Apakah Koneko-chan juga suka padaku?"

Terpana mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, Koneko menyadari tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan Naruto. Merasakan terpancar aura keseriusan di mata biru Naruto. Sinar cinta yang belum dia pahami sepenuhnya.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Koneko langsung menjawabnya tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Perasaanku... Biasa-biasa saja. Aku suka kamu sebagai sahabatku. Bukan suka kamu sebagai pacar."

"Ah...," Naruto terkejut dan memasang wajah yang kusut."Begitu ya?"

"Hn."

"Apa itu berarti kamu menolakku?"

"Aku rasa begitu, maaf ya."

Koneko mengangguk dengan wajah yang tidak nyaman. Kedua mata Naruto meredup sayu, tapi dia berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya walaupun hatinya mulai diserang oleh rasa sakit. Mencoba menerima keadaan yang terjadi padanya. Tidak sesuai dengan harapan yang dia mau.

Perasaan yang tercabik-cabik, kini dia rasakan usai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Koneko. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya dan mencoba bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ya sudahlah... Tidak apa-apa. Yang paling penting, aku sudah menyatakan perasaan ini pada Koneko-chan. Lega sekali rasanya."

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya dan disanggah di belakang lehernya. Menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Wajah Koneko tampak kusut. Sepertinya dia tidak tega melihat Naruto yang harus berusaha tersenyum karena penolakan ini. Apalagi dia belum memahami apa itu namanya cinta. Dia hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabatnya. Tidak akan pernah berubah sedikitpun.

"Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak kok. Santai saja."

"Maaf, jika aku menolakmu. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka padamu. Tapi, aku suka kamu sebagai sahabatku. Selamanya, aku menganggapmu seperti itu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Lupakan saja dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Kita inikan sahabat. Aku akan selalu bersahabat denganmu sampai aku mati nantinya. Oke?"

Mengacungkan jempolnya pada Koneko, Naruto tertawa ala tiga jari. Sehingga sukses membuat Koneko tersenyum.

"Oke."

Koneko mengangguk seiring pandangan Naruto tertuju ke arah langit. Dimana awan-awan telah berubah menjadi biru gelap disertai langit yang berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan. Tampak burung-burung yang terbang di ufuk barat sana, hendak pulang ke sarangnya untuk beristirahat. Angin semilir terus bertiup dan menerpa semua tanaman hingga menari-nari. Semua alam menemani kebersamaan dua sahabat yang saling bercengkerama dalam menanti fenomena matahari tenggelam.

"Lihat itu. Warnanya bagus ya!" tunjuk Naruto ke langit senja itu.

"Hn. Iya, bagus sekali," sahut Koneko yang melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto lalu tersenyum manis.

Melirik ke arah Koneko, Naruto juga ikut tersenyum dan membatin di dalam hatinya.

'Koneko-chan, aku sangat mencintaimu. Meskipun kamu sudah menolakku, bukan berarti aku menyerah begitu saja. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti, kamu menyadari perasaanku ini. Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai saat itu tiba.'

Kedua pipi Naruto merona merah. Perasaan sakitnya tetap ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Akan terus bertahan dan tidak akan menyerah dalam mendapatkan cinta pertamanya ini. Itulah tekad yang mulai dia kobarkan dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DELAPAN TAHUN KEMUDIAN...**

Pada tanggal 10 Oktober, Naruto mengunjungi tempat di mana dia bertemu dengan Koneko untuk terakhir kalinya. Perbukitan di belakang sekolah, menjadi saksi bisu di mana cintanya ditolak oleh Koneko. Kejadian yang sangat miris sekaligus menyedihkan buatnya. Baginya, cinta ditolak itu sungguh membuat jiwanya terasa remuk. Padahal dia menyukai sahabat kecilnya dengan tulus dan berharap sekali sahabat kecilnya juga menyukainya. Kemudian berpacaran seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman sekolahnya itu.

Kini sudah delapan tahun berlalu, tanpa terasa umur Naruto sudah menginjak sekitar 20 tahun. Dia sungguh berbeda sekarang dengan penampilannya yang semakin gagah. Rambut pirangnya pendek, tidak jabrik seperti dulu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Tetap mengenakan pakaian kasual dan menyandang sebuah tas jingga di punggungnya. Sepatu sporty hitam membungkus kedua kakinya.

Dia sudah duduk di dekat pohon rindang ini, selama satu jam. Pohon rindang yang terletak di tepi tebing perbukitan. Di bawah sana, pemandangan kota Konoha tetap sama dan indah seperti dulu. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang berlangsung sejak 8 tahun lalu.

Setelah menyatakan cintanya pada Koneko, dia memutuskan untuk menerima keputusan orang tuanya yang menginginkannya sekolah di luar kota. Maka dia mengikuti permintaan orang tuanya, bersekolah di kota Uzu selama 8 tahun. Hingga saatnya tiba, dia merindukan masa-masa indahnya saat di SD dulu. Meliburkan diri dari kuliahnya, mencuri waktu agar bisa ke kota Konoha dengan menggunakan kereta listrik. Apalagi dia berulang tahun sekarang, setidaknya bernostalgia tentang masa-masa kecil dapat mengurangi kesedihannya.

Menunggu-nunggu dalam harapan yang besar, dia ingin sekali berjumpa dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yaitu Koneko. Gadis manis yang sangat dicintainya sejak kecil, akankah dia bisa menggapainya lagi agar menjadi sebagian dari hatinya yang rapuh? Impiannya yang menginginkan Koneko menjadi miliknya. Membuatnya menutupi pintu hatinya serapat mungkin agar tidak ada cinta lain yang masuk ke dalamnya. Hanya ada satu cinta di hatinya. Cinta pertamanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Angin yang bermain-main, meniup dirinya sehingga dia menyipitkan kedua matanya. Tersirat aura kesuraman tercipta di wajahnya. Rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Dia menunggu kedatangan Koneko di sana.

'Koneko-chan, aku menunggumu. Aku tahu kamu selalu mengajakku untuk bermain di sini. Lalu kamu akan memberikan aku kejutan ketika aku berulang tahun. Kita memakan kue bersama-sama. Berlomba-lomba untuk memakannya cepat dan siapa yang kalah harus menuruti semua permintaan yang menang. Kamu yang kalah, aku yang menang. Aku memintamu untuk mentraktirku makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku. Hehehe...'

Tersenyum geli akan kejadian itu, Naruto mencoba menghibur dirinya yang dilanda kegalauan dan kesepian. Selama delapan tahun ini, dia menahan dirinya agar tidak datang untuk menemui Koneko di kota ini. Dia ingin membuktikan sesuatu. Apakah mungkin Koneko sudah menyadari perasaannya setelah dia pergi jauh ke kota lain? Apalagi dia tidak memberitahukan bahwa dia pergi pindah ke kota Uzu. Dia mencoba merahasiakan ini dan berusaha menghindar untuk menenangkan hatinya. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai Koneko membalas cintanya ini.

Hingga detik ini, detakan jantungnya tetap berdebar-debar karena Koneko. Perasaan cintanya semakin bertambah seiring dia berusaha untuk tegar. Pantang menyerah dan tetap yakin akan mendapatkan Koneko suatu hari nanti. Tidak ingin berniat melupakan cintanya ini sekalipun itu.

Menerawang kosong di langit sana, Naruto penasaran dengan sosok Koneko sekarang. Apakah Koneko menjadi gadis yang lebih manis lagi? Entahlah, selama 8 tahun ini, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan Koneko apalagi dia tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan Koneko.

Menjauh adalah hal yang terbaik dilakukannya demi mengetahui perasaan Koneko yang sebenarnya. Dia juga pernah mendengar kabar dari teman-teman SD-nya yang masih berkomunikasi dengannya, bahwa Koneko masih tetap tinggal di Konoha dan Koneko tidak pernah berpacaran selama mengetahui dirinya yang telah pergi. Koneko tetap menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Mengapa? Perasaan Koneko masih sebagai sahabat baginya. Koneko tidak menyukainya apalagi mencintainya. Padahal dia berharap Koneko menyadari perasaannya dan...

"Naruto..."

Mendadak sayup-sayup terdengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya. Menyentakkannya dari lamunannya yang panjang dan menuntunnya agar sadar untuk kembali ke alam nyata.

Sekali lagi suara lembut itu hinggap di gendang telinganya.

"Naruto..."

Karena penasaran, Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Di mana seorang gadis berambut putih panjang melewati bahu, berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Sungguh tak terkira, mengejutkan hati Naruto saat itu juga.

"Ko-Koneko-chan..."

Saking senangnya bertemu Koneko lagi, Naruto berdiri secara perlahan-lahan dengan wajah yang begitu sumringah.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Koneko yang sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang lebih dewasa, berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto. Dia memiliki paras yang lebih manis dan lebih imut daripada sebelumnya. Tubuhnya kecil dan langsing dibalut dengan dress putih selutut. Tas kecil bergantung di punggungnya. Sepatu kets biru membungkus kedua kakinya yang mungil.

Rambut putihnya yang panjang dan pakaiannya bergoyang-goyang karena dimainkan angin. Dia tersenyum sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, hendak memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang mematung karena terpesona dengan keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang dilihatnya ini, tidak menyadari bahwa jaraknya dengan jarak Koneko semakin dekat. Kemudian...

GREP!

Koneko memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Barulah Naruto sadar dari keterpanaannya.

'Eh? Koneko memelukku?' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Menyangka semua ini adalah mimpi, Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Berharap setelah membuka kedua matanya, semua ini akan menghilang dari hadapannya. Bukanlah ilusi semata. Bukan juga bayangan fatamorgana.

Di gendang telinganya sekarang, tertangkap suara Koneko yang begitu lembut, terasa berbeda sewaktu itu.

"Naruto... Akhirnya kamu kembali juga ke sini. Kamu kemana saja selama delapan tahun ini?"

Ternyata ini bukanlah mimpi. Naruto menekankan ini pada hatinya lalu membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Mendapati Koneko yang menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Ko-Koneko-chan... A-Apa ini benar-benar kamu?"

Sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Naruto, Koneko mundur sedikit dan tersenyum simpul. Mengangguk pelan dengan sikap malu-malu.

"Ya, benar. Ini aku."

"A-Aku tidak percaya ini...," Naruto terpana memandang wajah Koneko."Ka-Kamu sangat berbeda sekarang. Aku akui kalau kamu sangat manis jika rambutmu panjang seperti itu."

Karena perkataan Naruto, sukses membuat rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi Koneko. Koneko tersenyum simpul lagi dan menyingkirkan rambutnya yang mengganggu wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak. Jangan bilang begitu."

"Aku serius."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Koneko mengangguk dan memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti. Kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Rasanya... Penampilanmu juga berbeda. Kamu semakin tinggi. Ya, aku akui juga kalau kamu itu semakin tampan saja. Tidak terkesan payah seperti dulu."

Sudut perempatan muncul di kening Naruto.

"Hei, jangan sebut aku payah lagi dong."

"Maaf. Hmmm..."

Koneko tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya sangat manis. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan Naruto.

Sedetik saja, wajah Naruto berubah sendu. Teringat tentang kejadian waktu itu, di mana Koneko menolak cintanya. Sungguh hal itu, tidak dapat dia lupakan begitu saja.

Menyadari perubahan wajah Naruto, Koneko heran dan bertanya.

"Naruto... Ada apa?"

Dipandangnya wajah Koneko dengan lama. Wajahnya semakin suram saja dan langsung mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Koneko-chan, aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Koneko membulat sempurna. Dia terkejut sekali karena Naruto menyatakan cintanya sekali lagi padanya. Dilihatnya, wajah Naruto sangat suram. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit lembut, memancarkan aura cinta yang sangat dalam dan seakan-akan ingin menghipnotisnya.

Koneko ingin segera menjawabnya. Tapi, Naruto terus berbicara dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

"Aku tahu pasti kamu akan menolakku lagi. Kamu masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, kan? Tapi, perasaan ini... Akan selalu sama. Tidak akan berubah sedikitpun. Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. Walaupun aku berusaha menganggapmu seperti itu, tetap saja, aku semakin mencintaimu. Seumur hidupku, aku ingin mencintaimu lebih dari sahabat...," kedua mata Naruto semakin menyipit sayu."Karena itulah, aku menjauhimu. Aku memilih bersekolah di kota lain atas permintaan orang tuaku. Selama itu, aku berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak bertemu denganmu ataupun berkomunikasi denganmu. Aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu, apakah kamu sudah menyadari perasaanku ini semenjak peninggalanku? Aku ingin kamu mencintai aku juga. Tapi, aku rasa harapanku itu hanya tinggal harapan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanmu."

Kepala Naruto tertunduk sedikit. Kedua mata birunya berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya agak bergetar. Mati-matian dia menahan gejolak perasaannya yang begitu sedih. Ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa dia lakukan.

Menyaksikan semua ini, Koneko ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Menuntunnya untuk mendekati Naruto lagi. Lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto dengan erat. Kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap Naruto karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya.

Dengan kedua mata emas yang meredup, Koneko menyahut.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah menyadarinya semenjak kamu meninggalkan aku. Aku baru mengetahui tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Bahwa aku... Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto menatap wajah Koneko intens. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa? Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

Naruto membeku sebentar lalu dia tersenyum. Secara refleks, dia menarik Koneko ke dalam pelukannya. Betapa senangnya hati ini setelah mendengar pengakuan Koneko yang jujur.

Koneko tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat Naruto. Naruto memeluknya begitu erat. Melampiaskan rasa rindunya yang ditahannya selama 8 tahun. Kini perasaannya telah terbalaskan. Membuat jiwanya terasa melayang-layang ke langit ketujuh.

Bersama angin sore yang menemaninya, Naruto merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu damai. Saat dia merasakan Koneko membalas pelukannya, air bening tumpah ruah dari pelupuk matanya, saking terharunya.

Merasakan tubuh Naruto yang sangat bergetar, Koneko melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto. Dilihatnya, Naruto menangis.

Wajahnya suram seketika.

"Naruto, kamu menangis?"

"Ah...," Naruto menyadari dirinya yang menangis dan langsung mengelap air matanya dengan tangannya."Kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti ini sih? Hehehe..."

Menunjukkan tawanya yang begitu ceria, Naruto berusaha menghentikan air matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Entah mengapa air mata ini terus mengalir deras seiring hatinya yang begitu terharu. Ingin melepaskan semua beban yang dia rasakan selama 8 tahun ini.

Melihat Naruto yang menangis, Koneko menjadi iba. Koneko berpikir ingin menghibur Naruto agar Naruto tidak sedih lagi.

"Naruto... Sekarang tanggal 10 Oktober, kan? Berarti hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu. Aku berpikir ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah ulang tahun."

"Eh? Hadiah ulang tahun?"

Mendadak Naruto berhenti menangis. Dia pun menunjukkan wajahnya yang bengong.

"Hn," Koneko mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum kecil."Hadiah ulang tahunnya... Kamu boleh meminta apapun padaku, nanti aku akan mewujudkannya. Bagaimana?"

Naruto terpana sesaat. Lalu dia langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Menyetujui penawaran Koneko.

"Boleh juga. Menarik. Jadi, apa yang aku minta, kamu akan mewujudkannya, kan?"

"Iya. Apa maumu?"

"Aku minta kamu menutup kedua matamu sekarang."

"Tutup mata?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Ya, baiklah."

Atas permintaan Naruto, Koneko segera menutup kedua matanya. Menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari Naruto.

"Terus apa yang kulakukan setelah ini?"

"Tutup terus matamu sampai aku bilang buka, maka kamu bisa membuka matamu. Oke?"

"Oke."

Koneko mengangguk. Dia tetap menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan desiran angin yang menerpa dirinya.

Secara perlahan-lahan, Naruto mendekati Koneko. Lalu memegang pipi kiri Koneko. Wajahnya miring ke kanan dan secara perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Koneko. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Pada akhirnya, keinginannya itu tercapai. Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan pipi kanan Koneko.

Koneko merasakan pipi kanannya dikecup lembut oleh Naruto. Membuatnya merasa berdebar-debar sehingga tidak berani membuka kedua matanya sampai Naruto menyelesaikan semuanya.

Begitu lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi yang sama. Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya dari pipi kanan Koneko.

"Buka matamu sekarang."

Menuruti permintaan Naruto, Koneko membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang cukup dekat dengannya. Apalagi Naruto memegang dua pipinya erat sekali.

Dilihatnya, Naruto tersenyum manis. Wajah Naruto sangat berseri-seri.

"Ka-Kamu menciumku?"

"Ya, itulah hadiah yang aku mau di hari ulang tahunku ini. Terima kasih ya."

Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Koneko. Dia pun tersenyum manis.

"Ya, Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun? Jadi, kamu memanggilku dengan suffix kun sekarang."

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk. Sekali lagi, Naruto tersenyum dan menurunkan salah tangannya untuk membelit pinggang Koneko sehingga Koneko mendekap erat pada tubuhnya. Dagu Koneko dipegangnya dengan erat sehingga wajah Koneko mengarah pada wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Sekali lagi, aku ingin hadiah seperti tadi."

Kali ini Naruto mengecup pipi kiri Koneko. Kedua mata mereka saling menutup dan saling berpelukan mesra di hari bahagia ini.

Di atas perbukitan itu, mereka berduaan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga senja tiba. Merajut tali kasih yang baru saja bersemi setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa.

Perasaan yang sakit yang begitu lama, terobati juga dengan cinta yang dirindukannya. Dua perasaan telah menyatu dan akan abadi untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Senin, 6 Maret 2017**


End file.
